Congenero
by Knife Hand
Summary: Family is very important to the Scoobies. Family is very important to SG1. It just so happens that the Scoobies and SG1 are family. Chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Congenero

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: None. A few differences to both SG1 and Buffy Canon but they will be explained.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not either SG1 or Buffy.

Summary: Family is very important to the Scoobies. Family is very important to SG1. It just so happens that the Scoobies and SG1 are family.

A/N: I have changed the birthdates for both Sam Carter and Xander to make this story work, making Sam about a year older and Xander a few months younger. Title is Latin for 'binds by ties of kinship', at least that is what the online translator says.

* * *

><p>"Come on Carter." Jack called as he passed her lab.<p>

"I'll be there in a minute, Sir." Sam replied before turning back to the phone. "No, that's ok. Right. I will be out of contact for the next few days but you can leave a message on the number I gave you. Thanks."

Hanging up the mobile phone that was plugged into the base's communications system, partly to get a signal and partly so that the base's computer could automatically screen the call for key words but it would not be recorded like an off-base call on her work phone.

Turning the mobile off and placing it in a draw, Sam ran her hand through her hair and then picked up her P90 off the table and made her way to the gate, allowing her mind to wander while she made her way to the Gate. Her thoughts constantly repeating those four words that Colonel O'Neil had said to Malikai on P4X-639 a few months ago.

"_I lost my son."_

She could still feel the overwhelming sense of guilt that had filled her when he had said those words. Gilt that he had lost his son while she had given her own up. Sure it had been an unplanned pregnancy and she had only fifteen at the time and had not been up to brining up a child, but the guilt still remained. Now she had made overtures through channels to inform her son that she wanted to make contact if he was interested.

Stepping into the Gate Room, she shook the guilty thoughts from her mind and began to focus on the mission at hand.

* * *

><p>Buffy was sitting on a bench in the central courtyard of University of Sunnydale, studying for her next class when a pair of hands slipped over her eyes.<p>

"Hey beautiful." A husky voice said from behind her. "Guess who."

"Xander." Buffy replied, swatting his hands away from her face and turning to face him.

Xander leaned down and gave her a big kiss, which she returned.

"How was your class?" Buffy asked.

"Not too bad." Xander replied.

Buffy smiled as she leant back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Four years previously, Xander had asked her to the Spring Fling and for a few minutes she had considered rejecting him, but then she had taken a chance and had accepted. That had changed everything. Xander had giver her something to live for, so her life was not simply being the Slayer but now it was part of what she was and was not who she was.

With Buffy's encouragement and the support of Willow, Giles and Joyce, Xander had buckled down and began to work at both school and training to help Buffy. With both Buffy and Xander's SAT scores, Giles and Joyce had pooled together their resources to get both of them into Uni, Giles having taken Xander in once they had found out how Tony and Jessica Harris treated him about eight months after Buffy had come to Sunnydale.

After long discussions amongst the 'family' of Buffy, Willow, Xander, Joyce and Giles, the three teens had chosen their University Courses. Unsurprisingly Willow had chosen Computer Sciences. Xander had decided on a Mechanical Engineering, having found an aptitude with it in class and a fascination when helping his Uncle Rory, the only relative he ever gotten along with, strip down and rebuild car engines. Buffy, in the end had finally decided on Criminal Psychology, reasoning that it would help her in Slaying if she needed to predict what Vampires or Demons would do.

The Scoobies had gotten into the rhythm of College life, the three of them having gotten a two bedroom apartment just off campus but were more that welcome in both Giles' apartment and the Summers household whenever they needed advice or just one of Joyce's amazing meals.

Buffy was still relaxing against her boyfriend's chest when she felt his mobile phone went off, using her Slayer hearing to listen in.

"Hello." Xander answered.

"Is that Alexander Harris?" a male voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Yes." Xander replied.

"My name is Marcus Williamson. I am from the Department of Children's Services. I am contacting you because there has been a request from your birth mother to see if you would be willing to meet. As your adoption record is sealed, your contact details can not be handed out unless you give permission." The man said.

"Excuse me?" Xander said. "Are you telling me that I am adopted?"

At this, Buffy sat up and took Xander's hand, letting him know that she was supporting him.

"My apologies." Marcus said. "I was under the impression that you had previously been informed of you adopted status. Now I understand that this is an unexpected surprise. It is your choice if we allow your contact details to be released to your birth mother or if we are to inform her that you do not want to meet."

Xander looked down at Buffy who was providing support without trying to influence his decision. All the 'Family' knew that the Harris' had not treated Xander well, but then again his birth mother had given him up.

"Yes. You may give her my name and contact number." Xander said, with a heavy sigh. "May I ask what my birth mother's name is, so I know who she is when she contacts me?"

"Of course, Mister Harris. Her name is Samantha Carter." Marcus replied. "I will inform my counterpart to let her know that you are agreeable to being contacted."

"Thank you. Goodbye." Xander said, before hanging up.

Buffy waited for a few minutes for Xander to process the new information before she stood up and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, let's go inform the rest of the family." Buffy said, leading him out of the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into her lab and dumped her backpack and P90 on the desk, running her hand through her dirty hair. The mission had been four boring days while Daniel had examined some ancient ruins, while she had taken some soil samples for the first few hours and then had joined Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c in sitting around bored.<p>

Sam wanted a shower and to get her post mission medical done but first there something she had to check. Grabbing her mobile from the draw she turned it on and it seemed to take forever for it to turn on. She plugged it into the base communication system as it finished booting up and she immediately dialled up the message bank. There were three messages, one from a telemarketer, the second from one of the few friends she had outside of the SGC asking when she would be free for coffee. It was the last message that she was waiting for.

"Miss Carter, it is Katherine from Children's Services. I have received word from my colleague. Your son has been contacted and has agreed to allow us to release his contact details to you. Please give me a call so that we can arrange a meeting to go through some final paperwork before all the details can be released. I can tell you that his name is Alexander Harris. I will await your call as soon as you are available."

Sam stared at her phone for a few minutes, stunned. He wanted to meet her. Oh my god, he probably wanted to know why she would give him up. She would have time to think on how exactly to explain it to him, but for now she was simply happy that he did not hate her, and a smile crept across her face.

Twenty minutes later, after a quick shower, Sam walked into the infirmary with a smile still on her face.

"Ok, admit it. You pranked the guys didn't you?" Janet said almost as soon as she walked in.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh come on, the rest of SG1 all came in looking miserable and downtrodden and you practically floated in here with a grin on your face. So, did you prank them?" Janet countered.

"No!" Sam replied. "I just got some good news when I got back."

"Oh I know that look." Janet smirked as she started the medical tests. "So… who's the guy?"

"Janet! It's not like that."

"Oh come on, Sam. What's the problem. Is he younger?" Janet prodded.

"Something like that." Sam reluctantly admitted.

"Details, girl." Janet teased.

"Janet." Sam said, resigned. "It's my son."

That caused Janet to stare in shock.

"I had him very young. Gave him up for adoption. I just got word that he is willing to meet with me." Sam said, tears running down her cheek.

"Oh Sam." Janet said, giving her friend an engulfing hug. "Is that why you could not leave Cassie?"

"I guess. That and she was just so scared." Sam replied. "Do you think you could be with me when I meet him?"

"Of course." Janet replied. "You going to take the guys too?"

"I'll have to see." Sam said, wiping her eyes. "I'm going to have to go tell General Hammond."

Ten minutes later found Sam standing outside General Hammond's office. She hesitated for a second before knocking.

"Enter." Hammond called.

Sam walked in and stood in front of the General's desk.

"Sir." Sam said.

"Is there a problem, Major?" Hammond asked.

"Sir, I may be needing some personal leave in the next few weeks." Sam said.

"Of course, Major, SG1's schedule is fairly quiet for the next few weeks, and you most certainly earned it. When will you need the leave?" Hammond asked.

"I'm not sure, Sir." Sam replied. "I know you served with my father, Sir. Did he ever tell you much about my teenage years?"

"No, Major." Hammond replied. "Does that have bearing on your leave?"

"Yes, Sir." Sam said, before taking a deep breath. "I will be meeting my son for the first time since he was born."

"Very well." Hammond said. "Did you want me to dial the Tok'ra to inform your father?"

"No, Sir." Sam replied. "At least not until I have met him."

"Let me know when you need the time off." Hammond replied. "Dismissed, Major."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Congenero

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: None. A few differences to both SG1 and Buffy Canon but they will be explained.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not either SG1 or Buffy.

Summary: Family is very important to the Scoobies. Family is very important to SG1. It just so happens that the Scoobies and SG1 are family.

A/N: I have changed the birthdates for both Sam Carter and Xander to make this story work, making Sam about a year older and Xander a few months younger. Title is Latin for 'binds by ties of kinship', at least that is what the online translator says.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting on the back patio of her house with her phone in her hand and the documents with the contact number of her son Alexander. It just gave her some basic details about her son, including his phone number and that he lived in California. It was Saturday afternoon and therefore was a good time for her to call as he was likely to be awake and less likely to be at work or in class. At least that was what she told herself, trying to ignore the fact that she had been sitting her for the last five hours and had started to dial at least three times. Gathering up her courage she dialled the number on the documents in front of her and took a breath as the phone rang. God she would rather be facing a Goa'uld unarmed and naked.<p>

"Hello." A perky female voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Can I speak to Alexander Harris, please." Sam said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Xander! Phone!" the female voice came through muffled over the phone.

"Hello. Xander speaking." Came a strong male voice.

"Hello. My name is Maj… err… Sam Carter." Sam said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Oh…. Hey." Xander replied, his voice now hesitant. "So you're the one. Oh god, that did not come out right."

Sam stood from her seat and ran her hand through hair.

"I know what you meant." She replied as she began to pace. "This is awkward."

"Um yeah." Xander said, and then his voice became muffled. "Buffy, put Wills down. Wills give back her top."

Sam turned to face the house and saw Colonel O'Neill and Cassie coming through towards the back patio. She had been so preoccupied with the call to Xander that she had forgotten that today was her fortnightly chess game with Cassie.

"Sorry about that." Xander said. "Just an issue with my best friend and my girlfriend."

"That's ok. So… girlfriend?" Sam said, and then realised how that could be taken. "Sorry. That was rude."

"Hey Carter!" Jack called.

"Sam!" Cassie added, barrelling towards Sam, who pulled the girl into a one armed hug.

"Hey Sir. Hey Cassie." Sam replied. "Cass, can you do me a favour and wait inside with Jack. I just need to finish this phone call. Why don't you set up the board?"

"Ok." Cassie said and went back inside at a more sedate pace.

"Sorry." Sam said into the phone.

"Was that your husband and daughter?" Xander asked, an edge in his voice.

"What? No!" Sam replied. "That was my CO and the daughter of a friend."

"CO? Military?" Xander asked.

"Yes. Major in the Air Force." Sam said, holding her breath waiting for his response.

"That's kind of cool." Xander replied.

"I guess." Sam replied. "Some parts more so than others. So… I'm guessing you graduated from high school. Are you going to College?"

"Yeah." Xander said, sounding a bit weary. "High School was murder but we survived. I'm just started a Bachelor of Mechanical Engineering."

"Ahh. That's good." Sam said.

There was a pause for about a minute, Sam trying to decide if she should tell him that she had a Masters in Mechanical Engineering as well as her PhD in Theoretical Physics. Before she could decide, Xander spoke again.

"So… why?" Xander asked, his voice heavy with emotion.

He did not have to say anything more, she knew exactly what he was asking.

"I was fifteen." She replied. "I could not give you what you needed by myself and my father was an Air Force Colonel and we moved around too much. You deserved better than that."

"And my father?" Xander asked.

"He never knew and would not have wanted to." Sam replied, with a sigh and a shake of her head. "He was gone before I even knew I was pregnant. Giving you up was the hardest thing I ever did and my biggest regret, but I thought it was best for you."

Xander was silent for a few seconds, and Sam looked up when she heard the Colonel knocking on the glass doors and indicating for her to come in because Cassie was waiting.

"Alright I get that." Xander said. "Look, something has come up here. I'm gonging to have to go."

"That's ok." Sam said. "Would it be alright if I called you again?"

"Yeah." Xander replied. "I think I would like that."

"Thank you." Sam said, relieved. "If you need me or just want to talk, give me a call."

After rattling off her personal number, both home and mobile, Sam hung up.

"That could have gone better. Could have gone a lot worse too." She whispered to herself as she headed inside to play her game of Chess with Cassie.

* * *

><p>Joyce Summers answered the knock at the door and saw Xander standing there.<p>

"Hey Xander, come on in." Joyce said.

Xander entered the house and sat down on the couch. Joyce could tell something was bothering him as she sat down on the single chair opposite him.

"Hey Mrs S." He said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Joyce." She said.

"Can I talk with you about something?" he said, looking at his lap.

"I'm sorry Xander, I don't think Buffy would approve if we ran off and eloped." She said with a grin on her face.

"What?!" Xander said, snapping his head up, until he saw her grin he could not help but chuckle. "That was mean."

"Sorry, but you needed something to lift your spirits." Joyce said. "And that's my job."

Xander say there for a minute in silence.

"My birth mother called me today." Xander said.

Joyce simply sat and waited for Xander to speak in his own time. After a second, Joyce went to the kitchen and quickly brought back a plate of cookies that she placed down in front of Xander.

"She said she was fifteen when she had me." Xander said, before pausing again.

He took a cookie and quickly at it.

"She said that she could not take care of me. She wanted what was best for me." Xander said.

"That is what a real mother does. She does whatever is best for her children, regardless of how much it hurts her." Joyce said.

"Then why did she leave me with the Harris' then?" Xander said with anger in his voice.

"She didn't." Joyce replied. "She gave you up to the system. It was the system that left you with them."

"I suppose." Xander replied.

"There is nothing harder that a mother having to give up her child." Joyce said with emotion. "I did it once. I could never do it again."

"I just don't know." Xander said.

"Look at it this way." Joyce replied. "She is making the effort now."

"I suppose." Xander replied. "She did sound pleased when I told her what course I was doing. She is a Major in the Air Force."

"It will take time for you to get to know her." Joyce said. "But that does not mean we are not still your family. You are of age, so she has no legal rights to tell you what to do. I just think that she wants to get to know you. Maybe a wish on what might have been."

"Does that mean I can marry Buffy?" Xander said, with a grin.

"Remember the deal." Joyce replied. "Not till you both Graduate from College."

"Yes, Ma'am."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Congenero

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: None. A few differences to both SG1 and Buffy Canon but they will be explained.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not either SG1 or Buffy.

Summary: Family is very important to the Scoobies. Family is very important to SG1. It just so happens that the Scoobies and SG1 are family.

A/N: I have changed the birthdates for both Sam Carter and Xander to make this story work, making Sam about a year older and Xander a few months younger. Title is Latin for 'binds by ties of kinship', at least that is what the online translator says.

* * *

><p>General Hammond sat in the briefing room, listening to SG1's reports. George was always a good judge of the moods of the Officers and Enlisted under his command, knowing when they needed a friendly word, or a kick in the pants or military formality. It was like with Major Carter when she was in his office last week. He had known Sam Carter since she was nineteen, having been good friends with her father. During that meeting she had been nervous and had wanted to hide behind the military formality of the situation as she felt she was required to report it.<p>

He was watching the interactions of SG1 as first Major Carter and then Doctor Jackson gave their follow up reports from the mission last week. Carter was professionally excited for the report that she was presenting, but there was an undertone that almost seemed like a mix of glee and fear. Doctor Jackson was his usual oblivious self, immersed in his work. Teal'c was… well Teal'c.

George always took a kind of perverse pleasure in watching Colonel O'Neill during the science briefings. As it was not a mission briefing or debriefing, Jack always started bored, and would try to find ways to amuse himself. While Carter was speaking, Jack was drawing on his pad while occasionally glancing at his second in command. While Doctor Jackson was speaking, Jack spent the entire time trying to hide the fact that he was staring at Carter. Normally she played the same game but today she had other things on her mind.

The non-relationship of Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill was the single biggest item in the unofficial SGC betting pool and a constant source of amusement between General Hammond, General Ryan and the President. Hammond had a Frat Regulations waiver in his desk draw that had been there from the first week that then Captain Carter had been on base. If only they knew that all they had to do was ask.

Once the briefing was over, General Hammond stood to leave when Major Carter spoke again.

"Sir. I will be needing that personal leave from the day after tomorrow for at least three days." She said.

"Of course, Major." Hammond said. "In fact, take a week. The rest of SG1 could use some time off as well. Good luck, Major."

"Thank you, Sir." Carter replied.

* * *

><p>Sam sighed in relief as General Hammond left the briefing room. Sure, General Hammond had said she could have the time off but it did not seem real until just now, with the meeting with Xander, not Alexander he had informed her, had been set and he still let her go. Sam knew that Janet had spoken to General Hammond as well indicating that she wanted to be there with Sam, so in effect the General had just given his best team and his CMO a week off.<p>

"You are asking for time off, Carter?" Jack said in surprise. "You usually don't even leave the base when they make us take time off."

Sam paused for a moment, realising that it was time she had to tell the guys the truth. They were family, after a fashion.

"Yes, Sir." She replied, and then bit the bullet. "I am flying to LA to meet my son."

"Wow, Sam. I never knew you had a son. What's he like?" Daniel said, with usual Daniel naivety.

"I'm not getting all of my memos." Jack said, with a confused frown.

"I don't really know." Sam replied sadly. "I gave him up for adoption at birth."

"Gave him up?" Jack said, a slightly hard note in his voice.

She knew it would hurt him, hearing that she had done that after he had lost his own son.

"Sir, not that it's any of your business, but I was fifteen and in no condition to raise a child." Sam replied, her own voice having a biting tone.

"Damn it, Carter." Jack replied. "You're right. Sorry."

"I am sure any child of yours will be both intelligent and a formidable warrior, Major Carter." Teal'c said.

"Thanks Teal'c. I hope so, all I really know is he has a long term girlfriend, lives in California, is doing a Bachelor's in Mechanical Engineering and will be bringing the people he thinks of a family to the meeting." Sam said.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to do the same." Jack said.

"Yes, Sir." Sam replied with a grin. "I already asked Janet to come."

"Oi!" Jack said in mock offence.

"It would be an honour to accompany you, Major Carter." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, Sam. We'll come for emotional support." Daniel said.

"We got the time off anyway." Jack added.

Sam just rolled her eyes at Jack's comment and smiled gratefully at Teal'c.

"Fine. But if you mess this up I will toss you through the gate to some System Lord held planet naked, without a GDO and with an insulting sign written on your back in Goa'uld." She threatened. "I'm going to see Janet."

Sam walked out of the room but could hear Daniel's comment to Jack and Teal'c.

"I'm more worried about what the Doc would do to us before Sam throws us through the Gate."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to de Cassa Del Killing." Faith said with a smile as the Sccobies and Joyce arrived.<p>

"That's why I never let you greet the clients." Cordelia said, smacking Faith on the shoulder.

Faith and Cordy were an odd pair. The Queen of Sunnydale High and the Down and Dirty Slayer, but after an incident that involved a pair of handcuffs, a dead Krel'Te'No Demon and them both somehow ending up in nothing but their underwear, they had bonded and became best, if unlikely, friends. Faith had blown into to town during their Senior year like a hurricane, but had eventually settled down with the warm welcome she had received and the open invitation of a bed at the Summer's Household. Like Xander and Willow, Faith had come to see Joyce as a surrogate Mother.

After the fiasco that was Graduation, with Faith holding off a pack of Vampires almost single handed to give Buffy time to deal with the Mayor, the raven haired Slayer was put in a quandary. Cordy, her best friend, was leaving Sunnydale for the bright lights of LA and while Faith wanted to go with her she felt a duty to protect the Hellmouth, especially with talk of Buffy going of to College. When Buffy, Xander and Willow had decided to go to UC Sunnydale, it left Faith free to go to LA with Cordy, and the blessing of the Scoobies and Joyce as well as a generous 'seed money' and a monthly allowance from the Council arranged by Giles.

Faith, with some local contacts that Giles had provided, had set up a supernatural detective and bodyguard service in an abandoned Hotel, with Cordy working alongside while trying to make it as an Actress. Wesley, who had shown up in Sunnydale to be Faith's Watcher, provided the background knowledge on which species were a threat and which were not. At first no one really got on with Wesley, until it had come out that he was the brother to one Lydia Price, Faith's first Watcher, and was only so uptight because he was still grieving for his sister. After that, and a long drinking session with Faith where they had exchanged stories about Lydia, he had mellowed quite a bit. Wesley was currently out on a research trip to some of the local occult stores.

"So what's got you all coming to visit little old me here in LA?" Faith continued.

"We needed neutral territory." Buffy said. "We have a meeting in a few days so we arranged for it to be in the City."

"Demon?" Faith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish." Xander said. "It's with my birth mother and her friends."

"See why you didn't want to meet in Sunnyhell." Cordelia replied.

"Yeah. And her place is out. Military base, all hush hush." Willow added.

"Come on. I'll show you to your rooms." Faith said. "Giles, Mrs Summers, you've got rooms on the first floor, as does Wes. Wills, Xand, B, you're on second floor with me and C."

"Word of advice." Cordelia said. "Keep off the fourth floor. There's a Poltergeist up there and we are still working on evicting the little bugger."

What Faith neglected to mention, but everyone knew anyway, was that Xander and Buffy would be sharing a room. They let Joyce have her illusions about her little girl for a bit longer.

* * *

><p>SG1 and Doctor Frasier were still tired after their flight from Colorado Springs to LA and were settling down in their rented Apartment. It was a nice, three bedroom apartment in one of the better hotels for normal guests, as opposed to the over the top and ridiculously expensive places for Celebrities with more money than sense.<p>

Sam was paying for the room, mostly out of her Hazard pay from the last three and bit years on SG1. As soon as they entered the room, which had a full kitchen, a large living room and a decent sized balcony with ocean views and a barbeque, Sam and Janet had claimed the main bedroom, which had an ensuite bathroom that included a spa bath. Jack and Teal'c had taken the second bedroom and Daniel had gotten the third one all to himself.

As soon as Jack had seen the barbeque on the balcony he had declared that he was cooking stakes on it for dinner and had rounded up Daniel and Teal'c to go get supplies. This was partly because he wanted to use the grill and partly to give Sam and the Doc some time to 'girl talk'.

"I'm just so nervous, Janet." Sam said.

They were both sitting on their individual beds in the main bedroom, dressed in simple jeans and blouses that they had worn on the plane.

"Why? You told me you were getting along well on the phone. Or are you worried about the guys?"

"I don't know." Sam replied, running her hand through her short blond hair. "Maybe partly how the guys will react to him. Also, what about his friends. He said they are like family to him. Does he really need me? I just… the last time I saw him he was about four days old. He was so tiny and fragile and it just broke my heart to let him go, knowing he would call another woman mother."

Tears began to run down Sam's face. Janet moved across to Sam's bed and held her friend as she cried.

"Don't try to be his mother." Janet said. "Or more, don't try to act like an authoritative mother. You are his mother no matter what anybody says, but he is grown now. Let it be whatever it will be. I know the change can be overwhelming, like when I took Cassie in, but it will be a learning experience for both of you."

When Jack, Daniel and Teal'c returned half an hour latter, Janet was reading in the living room and Sam was in an exhausted sleep in the main bedroom. One look from Janet quashed any thoughts of waking Sam or firing up the grill. Sam woke on her own three hours latter, the tears dry on her cheeks and Jack finally got the chance to light up the barbeque.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Congenero

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: None. A few differences to both SG1 and Buffy Canon but they will be explained.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not either SG1 or Buffy.

Summary: Family is very important to the Scoobies. Family is very important to SG1. It just so happens that the Scoobies and SG1 are family.

A/N: I have changed the birthdates for both Sam Carter and Xander to make this story work, making Sam about a year older and Xander a few months younger. Title is Latin for 'binds by ties of kinship', at least that is what the online translator says.

A/N2: There has been some confusion about Joyce's comment in chapter 2 where she mentions she gave up a child and some people think that this means she had another child that she gave up who is probably in the SGC. This comment was actually a reference to Joyce and Hank 'Giving up' Buffy when they had her committed to the psychiatric facility before they moved to Sunnydale.

* * *

><p>The street lights outside the hotel made the curtains glow with a soft light that bathed the room in a soft defused glow. Xander lay on the bed, his mind racing, while Buffy snuggled up to his side, her head resting gently on his chest and one bare leg draped over his upper thighs. He could feel the heat of Buffy's body radiating against his side, Slayers always ran a bit hot in their body temperatures especially after any kind of physical activity, and they had plenty of activity last night even though there was no patrol.<p>

Xander was worried about the meeting with his birth mother in a few hours and was absently stroking Buffy's hair and bare shoulder as his worries ran though his head.

"As much as I enjoy that." Buffy said, opening her eyes and snuggling closer into his side. "I can tell you are worried. What's the matter?"

"Just worried about meeting Sam." Xander replied. "Or should I be calling her mum?"

"Has she asked you to call her that?" Buffy asked gently.

"No, she hasn't." Xander admitted.

"Then don't." Buffy said, tilting her head back so that she could look Xander in the eyes. "If anyone deserves to be called mum by you, then it is my mum, with all she has done for you, for all of us over the years."

"You know I love your mum." Xander said, pulling Buffy slightly tighter against him. "She really has been great to me, even those few times when she had every reason to hate me."

"Hey, no body blames you for either of those. One you were possessed and the other, well the less said about MOO the better." Buffy replied, a slight smile gracing her face that caused Xander to chuckle.

"I guess I just want to make a good impression." Xander said with a sigh after a few minutes. "I'm worried about how she'll react to you, Wills, Giles and your mum. And she is bringing her team, so it will be a group of military personnel and I know how close and protective some of those teams can be."

"Just be yourself." Buffy replied. "Be the man I fell in love with. This whole thing is just between you and her. If either of you want some time alone, then just let us know and we will give you space, even if I have to knock her entire team out and drag them away."

"While I appreciate the offer of violence, I don't think it would make a good impression." Xander said.

The colour of the defused light in the room had changed from the white glow of the streetlight to the reddish golden glow of sunrise while they had talked.

"Come on." Buffy said as she sat up. "If we go now then we can have a long undisturbed shower before the rest get up."

Xander simply watched as Buffy stood up and stretched, watching her naked body as she sauntered over to the door.

"You coming?" Buffy asked over her shoulder.

"Yes dear." Xander replied, slightly tongue in cheek.

* * *

><p>The meet was held in the middle of a large park, in broad daylight just to be safe. The Scoobies arrived five minutes before the scheduled time but, perhaps unsurprisingly, Xander's birth mother's group was already there, while dressed in civilian clothes, they seemed to scream military, except the bookish guy with glasses, who still had the military feel but it was not as prevalent. There were two other guys in the group, one an older white male who was going grey but held himself as someone comfortable being in command, and a large black man who held himself in a self contained discipline, that reminded Xander of Oz or Kendra. He figured the three guys were the rest of his mother's team, and the other female would be one of her friends. Only question now was which of the two women was his mother? The blonde or the redhead.<p>

Kind of un-necessarily, being the only teenaged male in the group, Xander stepped forward from the group, giving Buffy's hand one last squeeze as he did so. It was good to know that Giles, Mrs S, Buff and Wills had his back. After a second's hesitation, the blonde woman stepped forward. So this was his mother. She was beautiful, and strong, with clear blue eyes that clearly showed her intelligence and short blonde hair.

"Hey." Xander said. "Guess picking me out was no challenge."

"Not really, no." Sam replied, with a slight smile, which then faded. "Though you do look a bit different than I last saw you. You were about this big and screaming. You were only four days old. I held you in my arms one last time and then they took you away. I cried for three days."

"Oh…" Xander said.

On impulse Xander reached out and hugged Sam, and she seemed to melt into the hug with a sigh and tears in her eyes. Xander heard a slight growl from one of Sam's team and Xander looked up and saw the expression on the greying haired man, and Xander glared at him. Xander ran his hand comfortingly up and down Sam's back.

"Sorry." Sam said, as she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Hey, not a problem." Xander replied, before indicating to Buffy and Willow. "I live in a flat with my girlfriend and my best friend. Not a week goes by when I don't have to comfort a crying girl. Comes with the territory."

"I can imagine. We have an interesting dichotomy in our groups." Sam replied.

"The three and one? Yes, I suppose so." Xander replied. "What can I say, my girls keep me grounded. Would you like to meet them?"

"Sure. I would love to." Sam replied.

* * *

><p>Sam had butterflies in her stomach as she approached her son's friends.<p>

"Guys, this is Major Samantha Carter. My mother." Xander said.

"Call me Sam." She said, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"Hey. I'm Willow." The redhead said. "This is so exciting. I have read all of your publications. You are like Stephen Hawking level cool. I particularly enjoyed your theory on the effects of high energy particle physics on Wormholes."

"Whoa, Wills. Breathe." Xander said. "She's my best friend. This is Buffy Summers, my girlfriend."

"Hey. Nice to meet you." The younger blonde replied.

"This is Joyce, Buffy's mother. She kinda looks after us all." Xander said.

"Pleasure." Joyce replied. "Xander's been good for my little girl. He's been a pleasure to know."

"It's just nice to know he had a strong mother figure. I'm just sad it could not have been me." Sam said to the fellow mother.

"I know what you mean." Joyce replied. "I'm glad I could help."

"And the mentor and father figure of our little group. Doctor Rupert Giles. PhD's in European History and six Ancient Languages. We usually just call him Giles." Xander said, ribbing his mentor.

"It is quite an honour." Giles said.

"He's British." Xander added.

"I figured." Sam said with a smile. "So how did you come to know Xander, Willow and Buffy?"

"Giles was our High School Librarian." Buffy explained. "He also organised a number of afterschool activities for us."

"Now I see why Xander spoke so highly of you." Sam said to Giles.

"Hey. That was a secret." Xander said. "We don't let Giles know how cool he is."

"It was a pleasure to meet you all." Sam said. "Come on Xander, I'll introduce you to my team."

"They're not going to shoot me, are they?" Xander asked. "The grey haired guy growled at me when we hugged."

"If Colonel O'Neill ties, I'll threaten to strand him next time we go on a mission." Sam replied.

"Thanks." Xander replied.

"You know you can call me Sam too." She said.

"Thanks, Sam." Xander repeated.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Congenero

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: None. A few differences to both SG1 and Buffy Canon but they will be explained.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not either SG1 or Buffy.

Summary: Family is very important to the Scoobies. Family is very important to SG1. It just so happens that the Scoobies and SG1 are family.

A/N: I have changed the birthdates for both Sam Carter and Xander to make this story work, making Sam about a year older and Xander a few months younger. Title is Latin for 'binds by ties of kinship', at least that is what the online translator says.

* * *

><p>Sam and Xander had taken a few steps towards the SGC people when Buffy stepped up besides her boyfriend.<p>

"Do you mind if I come too?" Buffy asked.

Sam paused a second. She knew how intimidating her team could be and she could see how much Buffy cared about Xander.

"It's up to Xander." Sam replied.

Xander gave a relieved sigh and put his arm around Buffy. The three if them approached the Military team.

"Guys, this is my son, Xander Harris, and his girlfriend, Buffy Summers." Sam introduced. "Xander, Buffy, this is my team. This is my CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Hey." Jack said.

"This is Doctor Daniel Jackson, our resident Archaeologist, Linguist, Anthropologist and whatever else we need." Sam continued.

"This is Murray." Sam said, indicating to Teal'c.

"It is an honour to meet the offspring of such a capable warrior as Major Carter." 'Murray' replied.

"Thanks, I think." Xander replied.

"That was a complement." Sam said. "And this is my best friend, and the CMO of our base, Doctor Janet Frasier."

"A pleasure." The Doctor said.

"So… what do you do?" Jack asked.

"I'm at Collage, as is Buffy and Willow, that's the redhead." Xander replied. "I won't bother asking what you do. With two Special Forces, a Linguist who is also an Archaeologist and Sam, who Willow reliably informs me, is in the top five smartest people in the world, I don't want you to lie with your cover story."

"Top five, Carter?" Jack asked.

"Well…" Sam said, embarrassed.

SG1, hell the entire base, knew that she was the smartest person on the base, but she had never revealed how much of a Genius she really was.

"Number four, wasn't it?" Buffy asked, getting a slight nod from Xander. "That's very good. Willow herself is, what? Seven?"

"That's what the CIA, NSA and DARPA recruiters said when they tried to get her to sign up." Xander replied to Buffy. "You do know that DARPA offered her a five million dollar signing bonus, right."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jack said. "One, what makes you think any of us are Special Forces? Two, she turned down a five million dollar singing bonus from DARPA?"

"It is obvious that both you and… Murray, are Special Forces." Buffy replied. "The way you stand, the way you move. The fact that the both of you have a pistol in the waistband of your pants, under your shirts. The only reason you would need a scientist like Sam and a people expert like Doctor Jackson, is if you are after some form of technology in a foreign country. That means Covert Operations, which means Cover Story."

"As for Willow, she has a moral objection to the CIA and NSA, and well, DARPA kind of pissed her off when they stole some of her coding, though they did not know it was her." Xander added. "Funny thing is, they wanted to hire Willow to track down Willow, not that they knew that."

"Why were they looking for her?" Sam asked, in concern.

"Because she used a back door to disable the coding they stole from here, and made it delete itself." Buffy said with a shrug.

"But if DARAP needed that program…" Jack began.

"Then they should have paid the licensing fee, rather than stealing it and trying to wipe her entire system with an attack virus." Xander replied calmly.

"Shit!" Jack said. "I thought the DARPA guys were smarter than that."

"They used to be, sir." Sam replied.

"Oh, right." Jack said.

There was a slight pause in the conversation.

"Sir, I think you should…" Sam began.

"Right, campers, let's go see if we can find some food." Jack said.

"I do believe there is a steak house in the vicinity." 'Murray' said.

"Sweet." Jack replied.

"Buff. Why don't you take the family back to the Hotel. And tell Cordy and Faith they don't need to keep lurking around." Xander said.

"You got it, Xand." Buffy said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sam watched as Buffy made her way back towards Xander's group, and made gestures at a tree and a nearby rotunda. The SGC personnel missed the newcomers as they were walking in the opposite direction, but Sam was surprised when two young women, both dark haired, emerged. One in black leather pants and a black tank-top dropped out of the tree with ease and seemed to stalk over to Xander's family, while the other, dressed in casual but stylish clothes, smoothly rose from behind the rotunda and seemed to glide over to the group.

"Cordy and Faith." Xander commented. "Old friends, but they live here in LA now. They just wanted to make sure that we were ok."

"Wow." Sam said. "We swept the area before you got here and did not even see them."

"Well, they do run a PI firm and this is their home turf if that makes you feel any better." Xander said.

"Aren't they a bit young to be doing that kind of work?" Sam said.

"Cordy grew up amongst the rich elite, so she works the high end contacts. Faith grew up in a rough part of Boston. She saw more action just staying alive than most veteran Cops see in their entire career." Xander replied.

"You have some interesting friends." Sam said.

"You're one to talk." Xander replied, with a slight grin.

Sam thought back over all the adventures she had while with SG1 and chuckled at the comment.

"You're right." She replied.

"So, do you… do we have any other family?" Xander asked after a few moments.

"Well, there is my brother Mark and his family. He has a wife and two kids, a boy and a girl. They live in San Francisco. I don't speak to them that much because Mark hates the Air Force." Sam explained. "My dad, your grandad, is an Air Force General. He mostly works overseas. I get on well with him, and I am sure he would like to meet you. He took time off when I had you and looked after you a few times before… well, you know."

It was still hard for Sam to talk about giving Xander up when he was a baby.

"You have to understand how momentous him taking time off was." Sam continued. "I mean I can only remember one other time he took time off and that was when my mother died."

Xander just stood, lending quiet support as Sam was deluged with the memories of her dead mother. He did not give the platitudes most people gave when they heard someone had died. They both knew what it was like for those close to them to die.

"So…" Xander began nervously. "Do you really think he would want to meet me?"

"Of course he would." Sam reassured him. "Look, next time he is back in the country, I will talk to him."

"That sounds great." Xander replied. "How about we go and get some coffee over there and talk about what our lives are like. The non-classified stuff."

"That sounds nice." Sam replied. "So how long have you known Willow and Buffy?"

"Willow and I grew up together. Kindergarten, primary, the whole bit. I think we were even in the same nursery at the hospital." Xander said. "Buffy though, I met her in sophomore year."

* * *

><p>"Jacob. Welcome back to Earth." General Hammond said as the wormhole disengaged.<p>

"What's up, George." Jacob Carter replied. "Your message said it was important but not urgent that I, specifically, come to Earth."

"Yes. This is not a Earth Tok'ra matter, Jacob. It's about Sam." Hammond replied.

"Is she hurt? Is she ok?" Jacob asked, going into father mode.

"Physically, she's fine." Hammond reassured him. "She is waiting for you in the briefing room."

Slightly confused, Jacob made his way up to the briefing room. General Hammond stayed in the control room, which Jacob found slightly odd. When he reached the top of the stairs he found Sam sitting there, obviously nervous but also both excited and scared.

"Hey Sammie." Jacob said. "George said you needed to see me."

"Dad." Sam said, getting up and hugging her father. "Sit, please."

Jacob took a seat across from Sam and waited. He knew his daughter well enough to know that she was working out what she needed to say.

"I found him." Sam blurted out after a few minutes.

"Found who, honey?" Jacob asked, still confused.

"It started during a mission. Something Colonel O'Neill said, it got me thinking." Sam continued, ignoring her father's question. "I mean, I know it was a long time ago, but I just had to know. But now I found him and it is great, but it is also confusing and sad."

"Sammie." Jacob said, making sure to catch her attention. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Dad." Sam said, running a hand through her hair. "I found my son."

The memories washed over him. Sure, at first he had been angry and hurt that his little girl had gone and gotten pregnant. He had thought for sure that it would ruin her chances of a good education, and he had wanted to find the little punk who had gotten her pregnant and pound him into the pavement. Of course he should have known better. Sam had knuckled down and even with the time off school during the latter stages of the pregnancy and the birth, she had still come in top of the year. In the few days his little grandson had been around the baby had managed to worm its way past all of his defences. He had been devastated by Sam's decision to give the baby up, but he understood it and gave his little girl his full support. The only time in that entire year where Sam had not been up to the challenge was in the weeks following giving the baby up. She cried for three days, and was like an automaton for almost a week afterwards. She had slowly recovered but she was never quite the same, and was a bit more reserved around people after that, dedicating herself more to science than she had before.

It had turned out to be the right decision, as just after the end of that year he had been posted to another base on the other side of the country and had spent twenty-two of the next twenty-four months deployed overseas. Mark and Sam had been able to take care of themselves, with some help from the wives of some of the officers under his command, but they would not have been able to handle a child.

"That's brilliant, honey." Jacob said in support. "What's he like?"

"He's all grown up." Sam said, wistfully. "He goes to UC Sunnydale, doing Mechanical Engineering. Lives with his Girlfriend and best friend, also female, in a small apartment off campus. He gets on well with his girlfriend's mother, and has a strong male role model in his life. He is happy, but I don't know that he needs me."

"It's not about need, Sammie. He's family." Jacob replied.

"That's what he calls them. His family." Sam said. "But he still wants to keep in contact with me. And he wants to meet you."

"Of course he does." Jacob noted. "They are where he going; we are where he has come from. You need to know both to be truly happy."

"Thanks, dad." Sam said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"You still haven't told me his name."

"Sorry, dad. It's Alexander Harris, but he prefers to be called Xander."

"So, they kept his first name." Jacob said with a smile. "Told you it suited him."

"Of course it did, dad." Sam replied. "I named him."

Jacob chuckled at that and moved around the table to give his daughter a hug.

TBC…

A/N: You will note in this chapter that Buffy did not react to Teal'c. Unlike most Buffy/SG1 crosses, I am not having a Slayer able to detect a Goa'uld. The Slayer detects demonic energy, and while the Goa'uld are Evil, they are not demonic. It would be like having a Slayer be able to detect Cancer or a tapeworm, so no snakehead detector for the pointy stick club.


End file.
